Un mélange entre la terre et le ciel
by Topaazu
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, aussi moderne et indifférent qu'il le paraît. Un jeune garçon, Eren Jaeger, est en proie à une histoire d'amour invraisemblable, un combat entre lui et lui-même. Lui qui a toujours été insensible et solitaire, comment va-t-il réagir face à celui qui est censé donner à son existence un semblant de sens?


**_Hello people_! Voici donc mon dernier One-Shot, cette fois-ci sur le couple EreRi! C'est un couple _yaoi_ que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, ****sûrement parce que je suis une grande fan de _Shingeki no Kyojin_!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, en tout cas :3**

**Ah oui, aussi! Je précise avant que nous vous ne commenciez votre lecture : l'histoire se déroule dans notre monde. ****Eren et Rivaille sont tous deux lycéens! (C'est un de mes fantasmes, les salles de classe, niarkniark)**

**- Yukiko**

* * *

J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il souffrait. Depuis le premier regard, la première fois. Son attitude si rigide, si froide, sa façon d'être… tout en lui m'a touché en plein cœur. J'ai même commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui, alors que je suis son cadet. C'est ridicule, franchement. Tous mes amis m'ont trouvé comique en se rendant compte de ma constante inquiétude à son égard : moi, un gamin perdu parmi les grands, incapable de me démarquer dans toute cette masse d'élites, je m'inquiétais pour le grand Rivaille, dont le nom de famille a toujours été inconnu de tous. J'ai commencé à vouloir l'approcher sans vraiment savoir moi-même pourquoi, je désirais sa proximité. Je voulais mieux le connaître, l'aider en allégeant peut-être ce fardeau si lourd qu'il semblait supporter seul depuis si longtemps. Il a toujours eu l'air si déçu face à la réalité, et je crois vraiment que, au fond de lui, il s'agissait en fait d'un grand rêveur.

* * *

Tout a commencé un jour comme les autres. La vie m'a atteint en pleine tête dès le matin, et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que toute ma façon d'être a changé. Ce jour-là, il fait plutôt beau, avec un soleil qui vous tape bien sur le système avec ses rayons brûlants, alors que vous, vous êtes obligés de vous habiller avec un stupide uniforme noir qui vous fait mourir à chaque seconde. Je détestais ça. Aller au lycée. S'habiller chaque matin en faisant semblant d'être en pleine forme devant votre mère alors qu'en fait, vous avez passé votre nuit à jouer à des jeux en ligne.

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mes parents ont voulu me mettre dans un lycée privé, alors qu'il en existait pleins d'autres beaucoup moins sévères autour de chez nous. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas voulu me séparer de Mikasa et d'Armin, mes deux meilleurs amis surdoués qui me font encore plus passer pour un ignare. Je n'ai jamais été doué en quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est être persuasif. Mon père m'a toujours dit que j'étais très fort pour obtenir ce que je voulais quand j'étais petit. Depuis, je n'ai plus rien désiré, alors mon soi-disant talent s'est rouillé en moi.

Ce matin-là, je m'en souviens bien, je suis entre Mikasa et Jean, qui se disputent encore, pour changer. Mikasa a les cheveux ébouriffés, la peau pâle, et elle porte encore une fois l'uniforme normalement réservé aux garçons. Une fois, un surveillant a essayé de la réprimander, mais elle lui a lancé le regard le plus noir qui soit, avec ses deux belles prunelles scintillantes. Depuis, elle est tranquille, sauf lorsque Jean, cet imbécile à tête de poney, se trouve dans les parages. Moi, je suis comme d'habitude : silencieux, mou, fatigué, et seul au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants qui se rend en cours en traînant des pieds. J'arrive encore aujourd'hui à me représenter les briques rouges des petites maisons devant lesquelles nous devions passer tous les matins. Il y avait toujours un vieil homme qui nous regardait passer en souriant devant sa fenêtre, comme si sa jeunesse était là, en nous. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Pixis, quelque chose comme ça.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant notre lycée, nous avons tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose était différent, que ça n'allait pas. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai toujours détesté le changement. Et là, à cet instant précis, j'ai détesté le lycée, parce qu'il avait un peu changé en l'espace d'une nuit. Je me rapproche de l'entrée, je bouscule les autres élèves : le changement, ça m'a toujours donné l'impression qu'on me trahissait. Je m'avance encore, et là… Là, c'est le choc, je suis électrocuté sur place, c'est comme si mon cœur, encore plus bête que je ne l'étais, s'arrêtait de battre un instant pour se concentrer à fond sur ce qu'il y a en face de moi. Tout mon être s'est tendu vers cet instant, vers l'entrée de ce vieux lycée privé.

Il y avait quelqu'un, une personne. Un nouveau, apparemment. Au début, il me semble que je l'ai pris pour un professeur. Puis, le directeur, un bel homme aux cheveux dorés semblables à ceux d'Armin, nommé Erwin Smith, nous a tous regardé. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu très pur, et ce sont ces saphirs-là qui nous ont transpercés.

- **Eh bien, que se passe-t-il?**

Sa voix nous a tous plus ou moins secoués, et plusieurs d'entre nous se sont décidés à avancer dans l'enceinte du lycée, en chuchotant et en regardant celui qui se tenait aux côtés d'Erwin Smith. Moi, je me rappellerai toujours de ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. Je m'y vois presque : paralysé, la main crispée sur la bandoulière de mon sac, les yeux un peu asséchés à force de les avoir écarquillés. Je sais pertinemment que c'est moi qu'Erwin Smith regarde aussi durement, et que cela veut dire : **« va voir ailleurs si j'y suis »**. Mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est ici que je dois être, que tout vient de changer pour moi. Je recommence à vouloir quelque chose, et ce désir-là est beaucoup plus puissant que tous les autres. Je suis un drogué en manque, à une différence près : je n'ai même pas commencé à me piquer.

_« Ecoutez, il y a toute une vie qui se déroule devant moi. Tous mes sentiments sont en train de s'évader de mon corps, et il n'y en a qu'un seul qui s'obstine à me détruire le cœur et les yeux. Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de partir loin de ça. »_

Je savais que j'aurais dû dire ça, que j'aurais dû, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, me bouger. Mais c'est dur de sortir d'un cocon. _« Je ne suis pas un papillon, personne ne m'a donné de conseils pour sortir et naître pour de vrai. »_

- **Voici Eren Jaeger. Il est un peu long à la compréhension, mais il sera votre guide de la journée, puisqu'il semble ne pas pouvoir vous quitter des yeux**, dit alors Erwin Smith en me regardant fixement, presque moqueur.

J'eus alors envie de pleurer. On me lançait une bouée de sauvetage, une occasion exceptionnelle de changer mon existence et de, enfin, en trouver le sens. J'ai regardé le directeur, j'ai encore plus serré la bandoulière. Je le regarde avec un éclair dans les yeux, avec une détermination qui l'étonne, je le sais. Je m'incline avec le peu de respect qu'il me reste pour ce monde, et je m'avance vers lui. _Lui_.

- **Je suis Eren Jaeger**, je murmure.

Je sens que, derrière moi, Mikasa et Jean observent sans bouger, sans un mot. Ils sont mes amis, encore aujourd'hui, et ils me comprennent sans doute mieux que je ne le fais moi-même. Je sens Mikasa penser plus fort qu'elle n'a jamais parlé. Elle sait qu'en moi, un tourbillon est en train de me massacrer vivant.

- **Rivaille**, répond-il simplement.

Le monde s'efface encore plus. Une immense tristesse monte en moi, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui. Il n'y a plus de sens à rien. Il est trop malheureux, trop vide, ses yeux noirs ne reflètent que désolation. L'univers n'existe même plus quand je me plonge dans cette encre-là.

- **C'est un élève de Dernière Année. Je compte sur vous, Jaeger, vous ne me décevrez pas**, m'assure Erwin Smith en posant une main des plus sérieuses sur mon épaule.

Non, monsieur. Je ne déçois jamais personne. On ne peut pas décevoir quelqu'un quand on ne lui a jamais montré ce qu'on savait faire.

* * *

- **Ici, c'est le couloir des Première Année. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est en EPS, avec les Deuxième Année. Je suis dispensé, personnellement, ce doit être pour ça que Smith m'a demandé de te faire visiter.**

Je parle, je parle. Pourtant, ce que je dis n'a strictement aucune importance, c'est comme si nous avancions en silence dans les couloirs de ce lycée.

- **Et là, c'est le réfectoire. Vide aussi.**

Je me désespère un peu. J'ai envie de lui parler. J'ai envie de lui poser pleins de questions, de lui prendre la main et de regarder sa peau qui semble rugueuse. Je veux savoir ce qui l'a poussé à venir là, à bouleverser ma vie toute entière.

- **Tu connais Mikasa Ackerman?**

Je m'arrête brusquement.

- **Euh, oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi?**

- **Pour rien.**

Il passe devant moi. Je note chaque détail de son visage, de son corps, tous les mouvements de ses muscles en-dessous de la chemise blanche de notre uniforme. Je suis presque heureux, nous partageons au moins quelque chose. Il a un visage fin, une coupe de cheveux un peu rebelle qui laisse bien voir sa nuque fine, un peu féminine. Ses yeux sont si profonds, si noirs. La pureté et la blancheur de sa peau me troublent un peu. J'ai envie de me rapprocher et de sentir son parfum. J'en suis sûr et certain, je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un. Mon père a toujours cru que je sortirais avec une fille et que j'en serais fou amoureux. Le pauvre, voilà que je suis attiré par un homme…

Malgré tout, je n'ai pas honte. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de quoi que ce soit. La différence n'existe pas dans l'amour et l'attirance. C'est une normalité d'aimer. Ma mère m'a souvent répété quelque chose dans le genre.

- **Tu sais, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…**

- **Pas la peine de faire semblant, Jaeger. Je me fous pas mal de ta compassion.**

Je reste bouche-bée. Je me sens un peu bête. C'est vrai que soudainement, j'ai eu l'air d'avoir pitié de lui, alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Je me sens comme paralysé, même mes yeux refusent de regarder ailleurs, je suis fixé sur lui. Il se plante devant moi, et ose me faire plonger dans l'encre de ses iris. Je tremble un peu, et mon cœur, déjà si malmené ce jour-là, me suit.

- **Jaeger, je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surtout pas d'un gamin de Deuxième Année qui se croit assez intelligent pour comprendre son aîné. Tu n'es rien, Jaeger. Pour moi, même le tout n'est rien.**

- **Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout!**

J'ai crié un peu trop fort, il recule en haussant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Mon cœur a pris la place de mon cerveau, et il a tout ruiné en quelques secondes. Rivaille semble soudain apeuré, et ça me fait encore plus de mal de le voir comme ça, comme une proie prise au piège par un énorme prédateur. Pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre méchant, je ferai même rire un chihuahua tellement je suis ridicule.

- **Dégage, Jaeger. Fous-moi la paix.**

* * *

Depuis ce jour, sa voix m'a hanté. _« Jaeger. »_ Même s'il a prononcé mon nom de famille avec du mépris et de la méfiance, ce que je ressens quand j'y repense est bien au-delà du descriptible. Pendant des semaines, je l'ai regardé de loin, accompagné de Mikasa, Jean et Armin. Eux seuls essayaient de comprendre pourquoi j'avais une telle tête de dépressif, eux seuls savaient que j'aurais probablement cette sale tête pendant des mois. D'habitude, j'arrive toujours à tout oublier, tout ce qui me paraît désagréable. Mais là, ce moment, cette voix, ce visage, je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Durant des semaines, j'ai presque oublié qui j'étais, me concentrant uniquement sur Rivaille. Je me sentais encore plus triste et inutile qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais souvent envie de pleurer, particulièrement lorsque je rentrais chez moi chaque soir et que mon père me demandait de temps en temps si j'avais une petite amie. Aussi, j'avais souvent l'impression de mourir sur place lorsque Jean se moquait de moi dès qu'il apercevait Rivaille au loin. **« Ahah, voilà l'élu de ton cœur! »** Il le chuchotait toujours à mon oreille, puis me posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, comme s'il s'en voulait soudainement et tentait de me procurer un certain réconfort. J'étais mal, très mal, et rien ne parvenait à me faire sortir de ma léthargie. C'était pire que tout, même pire qu'une coupure de courant en pleine partie de _League of Legends_.

Chaque week-end, je passais tout mon temps dans ma chambre, prétextant auprès de mes parents que je faisais mes devoirs, que j'étudiais. En réalité, je jouais avec mes consoles préférées, j'essayais vainement de passer à autre chose. Mais chaque seconde qui passait me ramenait à ces quelques minutes passées en compagnie de Rivaille, à ces quelques mots méprisants qu'il m'avait adressés, à ce moment fatidique où ma tranquillité habituelle s'est envolée en un tas de cendres, et s'est fixé sur ma seule source de lumière. Je vivais chaque journée dans le noir complet, et j'avais le sentiment que seule la présence de cet homme parviendrait à me redonner un semblant de vie.

Lorsque je me plonge dans mes souvenirs aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit là de la période la plus sombre de mon existence qui se révèle en vérité assez courte. Heureusement, il y a une fin à tout, et je remercie chaque jour le Ciel de m'avoir donné une chance de sortir de mon état comateux.

Nous sommes lundi matin, en plein mois de janvier. Je me lève avec peine, et je regarde tout de suite par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et là, j'aperçois des flocons de neige. Je souris un peu, parce que j'aime bien ce temps-là. Voir le paysage du quotidien recouvert d'une fine couche de poudreuse immaculée, ça me rappelle les jours de Noël où mon père m'emmenait jouer dehors. J'avais un bonnet et des moufles, et à cette époque-là, la vie et le monde me semblaient encore beaux et doux.

Après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents, je suis parti prendre le bus pour rejoindre la rue aux petites maisons en briques rouges, là où l'on voit toujours le vieux Pixis. Ce matin-là, assis dans le bus, j'ai pensé à lui, et je me suis demandé si lui aussi avait un jour ressenti une douleur pareille au fond de sa poitrine durant sa vie.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue aux briques rouges. J'ai attendu un peu, attendant Mikasa, Armin et Jean, mais je n'ai jamais vu venir l'un des trois. Je me suis rappelé qu'ils habitaient à l'extérieur de la ville, et que vu le temps, leurs bus n'étaient sûrement pas passés. Je me suis senti un peu désespéré, car je savais que j'allais devoir affronter le lycée et la vue de Rivaille seul.

J'entre dans le lycée, je vois les surveillants discuter entre eux, et je vois aussi le nombre fortement diminué d'élèves dans la cour. Je soupire, j'observe la vapeur qui sort de ma bouche, et je remonte un peu ma fermeture éclair. Tout me semble désormais moche et rude.

Je rentre dans l'un des bâtiments, et je me souviens que j'ai eu envie de rentrer chez moi, en donnant comme excuse à ma mère que j'étais le seul élève présent en Deuxième Année… Ce qui était sûrement vrai, en plus.

Le couloir des Première Année, éternellement vide à cette heure, m'accueille comme un vieil ami. Combien d'heures ai-je passé dans ce couloir l'an passé, lorsque j'étais moi-même un tout nouveau lycéen? Préférant souvent la compagnie de la solitude à celle de mes amis, j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps ici.

Je m'assois, je regarde le plafond, je tends l'oreille au cas où un surveillant me surprendrait ici. Ce jour-là, c'est le jour où je renoue avec ma vieille copine.

- **Jaeger? Tu fous quoi ici?**

J'ai peur, d'un coup. Mon cœur d'arrête, et il se tend comme quelques mois avant vers l'instant présent, vers ce qui m'a presque achevé en me laissant agonisant.

- **Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où sont les autres?**

Silence, éternelle solitude dans ma tête.

- **Jaeger, **_**hey**_**!**

Je crois que mon cerveau m'enferme dans une carapace, il sait que sinon, je vais avoir mal.

- **Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**

Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens comme une entité invisible, quelque chose que personne ne peut percevoir. Je veux me fondre dans l'univers, je veux arrêter tout ça. Je veux tout, je ne veux rien. Je veux juste arrêter d'être un humain, de me battre, de souffrir. Je veux être un mélange entre la terre et le ciel, pas de chair, de peau, d'os, de sang. Je veux être aussi pur et léger que l'air froid de l'hiver.

- **Pourquoi tu pleures, bon sang?**

Je sais que je crie, je sais que j'ai mal. Mes sanglots me secouent tout le corps, et je libère enfin tout ce qui m'a fait mal pendant tout ce temps. Mon cœur tremble encore plus fort que mes membres.

- **Eren…**

Je sens des larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues, puis enfin, le froid dans mon corps disparaît un peu. Des bras me serrent contre un torse, me cajolent, me réconfortent. Je pleure encore plus fort, et je me sens ridicule. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, et je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter de pleurer pour l'occasion.

- **Je comprends pas!**

Je hurle, je me défends, je tape. Mon cœur d'enfant a du mal à stopper ses saignements.

- **Comment tu peux me serrer comme ça dans tes bras? Comment tu peux prendre autant de plaisir à me faire du mal, Rivaille? Tu ne me connais même pas, tu m'as fait souffrir, tu n'es pas conscient de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir!**

Il me sert encore plus fort. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- **Eren…**

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! A quoi est-ce que tu joues, connard?**

Je me sens obligé de l'insulter. Même en y repensant aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de lui lancer des injures.

- **Je me suis inquiété pour toi! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi! J'ai souffert pour toi! J'ai vécu des semaines horribles à cause de toi!**

- **Eren, personne ne t'a demandé de t'inquiéter pour moi!**

- **Mais pourquoi tes yeux sont si tristes, Rivaille? C'est pas juste, pourquoi tu m'as forcé à tomber amoureux de toi?**

- **Je n'ai rien fait!**

Un bruit de pas a retenti. Je me rappelle que nous nous sommes sauvés main dans la main, cherchant à échapper aux surveillants. De plus, nous n'avions pas terminé.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une salle de classe inoccupée, et Rivaille a bloqué la porte avec une chaise. Il m'a ensuite regardé avec un air intense, sa peau pâle paraissant encore plus blanche à cause des reflets de la neige dehors.

- **Eren. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.**

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que je ne sais pas _quoi_ répondre.

- **Personne ne s'est intéressé à moi avant toi, Eren. Je ne connais pas mes parents biologiques, ils n'ont jamais cherché à me retrouver. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont mis ici en internat pour ne plus me voir, soi-disant que je suis un enfant perturbé.**

Il s'avance, j'ai peur.

- **Je m'appelle Rivaille Ackerman. Et quand j'ai su qu'une Mikasa Ackerman était ici, dans ce lycée, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai accepté l'internat.**

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Non, en fait, c'est pire. J'ai peur de comprendre.

- **Eren, tu es le premier qui s'est intéressé à ce qu'il y a dans mes yeux.**

Il me regarde, il me surprend : une étincelle a traversé ses prunelles, a fait réagir l'encre noire. Une main rugueuse se pose sur ma joue, l'autre se glisse derrière ma nuque.

- **Jaeger, tu m'as complètement chamboulé.**

Il m'embrasse. Je ne pense pas à le repousser, à lui demander des explications. Je suis tellement heureux que mon cœur danse la samba dans ma poitrine, mes mains se précipitent sur lui. Je ne le connais pas, ou à peine. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est ses mimiques physiques, ses habitudes à la cantine. Il aime le café au lait. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un dont je ne sais rien?

Je m'écarte un peu, je reprends mon souffle, mon cœur ne se calme pas.

- **Pourquoi?**

- **Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu mal pendant ces dernières semaines.**

Il m'embrasse encore, me mordille la lèvre, m'agrippe les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, je me sens rougir.

Sa main se glisse lentement sous mon manteau d'hiver, il me retire mon bonnet, mon écharpe. Il ouvre grand le manteau, me le retire, et commence à se déshabiller également. Bizarrement, je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que j'en ai toujours eu envie.

- **Tu peux toujours m'arrêter, Eren, mais je ne suis pas sûr de t'entendre…**

- **Je ne suis pas sûr de me rappeler quels mots employer pour ça, de toute façon…**

Sa langue caresse la mienne, c'est un ballet endiablé qui se joue dans nos bouches. Ses mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses, elles trouvent par le plus grand des hasards la fermeture de mon jean, m'enlèvent mes chaussures, retirent mes chaussettes. De mes mains tremblantes, je lui enlève ses vêtements. On se retrouve en sous-vêtements l'un en face de l'autre. Il me plaque contre le mur, murmure mon prénom, et son corps devient de plus en plus chaud contre le mien. Je sens mon entrejambe devenir de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus dur, et je me commence à me sentir un peu à l'étroit. Je rougis encore plus, mais j'ai décidé de mettre ma timidité de côté. Je glisse peu à peu, et je sens le carrelage froid sous mes fesses, puis sous mon dos. Ma peau se rafraîchit, mais je ne parviens pas à reprendre mes esprits pour autant. Rivaille se place au-dessus de moi, essoufflé, excité, magnifique. Je suis tellement heureux, mon cœur va exploser.

- **Tu étais sérieux en me disant que tu m'aimes?**

Cette question ne parvient pas à me déstabiliser davantage.

- **Oui. Je t'aime vraiment, Rivaille, et je veux te connaître mieux que personne.**

Il me sourit, et c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de pleurer de joie.

- **Commence donc par mieux connaître mon corps, Eren…**

Il m'enlève tout doucement mon caleçon, et je tremble un peu, j'ai peur de paraître ridiculement petit face au grand Rivaille. Il me caresse, semble satisfait de ce qu'il voit. Je rejette la tête en arrière lorsque sa langue puis sa bouche me prennent tout entier. Je gémis, je sursaute, je me sens terriblement bien. C'est de l'amour, c'est ça ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Le reste me semble un peu flou. Je me souviens juste d'une chose : lorsqu'il a uni son corps au mien, j'ai joui immédiatement, en pleurant. J'ai crié son nom, il m'a caressé le visage, et il est venu lui aussi, battant comme un cœur. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard illuminé par le bonheur en cet instant.

Après m'avoir fait l'amour, Rivaille m'a demandé d'être son petit ami, et lorsque j'ai répondu oui, il m'a embrassé, me promettant que nous aurions tout le temps nécessaire pour mieux nous connaître.

* * *

Le lendemain, le surlendemain, puis tous les autres jours d'après, je n'ai plus éprouvé aucun mal à me lever. J'ai regardé le ciel en sortant de chez moi, j'ai respiré un grand bol d'air frais, puis je suis parti en courant pour prendre le bus. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : voir Rivaille.

Ainsi, chaque matin, nous nous rejoignions au réfectoire, et Rivaille me parlait de lui. _Ackerman_. En fait, plus j'y repense, et plus je me dis que je le connaissais déjà. Rivaille, Mikasa – ils se ressemblent tellement…

Rivaille a fini par aller lui parler. Ils sont devenus amis. Lorsqu'il lui a avoué son nom de famille, Mikasa a pleuré, puis elle m'a regardé comme si elle me demandait de lui dire quoi faire. C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux noirs, et pour la première fois, ces deux enfants adoptés ont paru avoir une vraie famille.

Rivaille a redoublé sa Dernière Année, tandis que moi j'ai redoublé d'efforts pour terminer ma Deuxième. Nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, et peu à peu, tout le lycée a été mis au courant de notre relation.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé le lycée, et j'ai commencé des études de géologie – je me suis trouvé une soudaine passion pour le monde extérieur. Rivaille, lui, a entamé des études de lettres, et chaque soir, il me raconte de belles histoires avec des mots poétiques, juste avant de me faire l'amour.

Mikasa, elle, a fini par craquer et est tombée amoureuse de Jean. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il me semble qu'elle a réussi à s'adoucir un peu envers son fiancé...

Armin, lui, est devenu un brillant étudiant en philosophie… Et bien sûr, personne n'a été étonné de l'apprendre.

En fait, si je devais qualifier notre vie à tous en ce moment, ce serait : _heureuse_. Nous sommes tous heureux, et je pense qu'on le mérite tous plus ou moins. Ma vie est devenue une joie constante. Je me sens toujours baladé entre nos journées terre-à-terre à l'université, et nos envolées vers le septième ciel le soir. Un mélange entre la terre et le ciel.

Rivaille et moi, nous avons beaucoup souffert, c'est sûr. Mais finalement, aujourd'hui, je me dis sincèrement que ça en valait la peine. Il ne faut jamais oublier une chose, une chose évidente : on ne connaît pas le bonheur sans le malheur. Et là, j'ai vraiment passé le cap.


End file.
